Heavy Cross
by waterliliath
Summary: "How far are you willing to go Kristina?" If only she knew the repercussions of that fateful night,how it would change her and her family's lives forever.She should have never gotten on his bike,but there was just something about him...David/OC


**Heavy Cross**

_It's a cruel cruel world to face on your own_

_A heavy cross to carry along_

_-The Gossip_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize which includes all song lyrics, references, characters etc, etc. I do wish I owned the Lost Boys though._

**Chapter One**

"Where are you going Michael?"

My older brother stopped his silent creeping through the house and turned slowly to face me.

"None of your business" he replied.

"Cut the secretive crap Mike. Where are you going?"

He sighed. "The boardwalk"

I rolled my blue eyes, the same colour as Michaels and my younger brother Sam's. We unfortunately inherited them from our Dad, and I use that term loosely.

"Stay away from Star" I told him sternly knowing very well why he was going there.

I had moved to Santa Carla a month before my Mom and brothers got here. I couldn't handle seeing my Dad anymore and listening to my parents fighting. I spent most of my nights at the boardwalk, my first night I met _them._ They were sitting atop their motorcycles watching people, whistling at girls and trying to start fights with guys. Their leader, at least that's what he seemed like, caught me watching them and held my gaze. I felt frozen in place but at the same time I wanted to go over and join them. I quickly looked away and hurried on by, I felt his eyes boring into me.

A few nights later I met her. I was watching a girl get her bellybutton pierced when Star appeared next to me. "It's a rip off. I can do it for free. I have a bunch of cute piercings" she said.

I looked over at her. "Do you know what you're doing?" she lifted up her shirt a bit so I could see the silver star dangling from her bellybutton.

"Huh that's pretty cute" I told her. "But I think my mom would kill me"

"Well if you ever want it done, I'm always around here at night" she replied. "I'm Star"

"Kristina, but everyone calls me Kris"

"You're new" it was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked as we began to walk without a clear goal in mind.

Before she could reply there was a roar of motorcycles and the four boys rode up blocking our path.

"Who's your friend Star?" the leader asked.

"This is Kristina but her friends call her Kris" Star said in her airy voice.

"Kristina huh? I'm David. This is Paul" he pointed to another blonde who was tall and lanky, "Marko" the smallest blonde of the group with a curly mullet, "and Dwayne" the only brunette of the group.

Marko smiled, Paul winked and Dwayne just nodded. I felt this weird aura coming off of them. It was dark and dangerous.

"Come for a ride Kris" Paul hooted and revved his engine.

"No it's okay I've got to get home" I turned away from them. "If I decide about the piercing I'll look you up" I told Star.

"Okay" she then slipped onto the back of David's bike and I felt a funny pang in my stomach.

"Maybe next time than" David smirked at me.

I didn't dare say anything but instead turned and hurried away.

A few nights later I saw Star with another group of boys so I didn't bother talking to her. I thought it was strange she was with them though instead of the David and the boys. I thought she sort of belonged with them, but then maybe she wasn't dating David. I quickly shook the thought out of my head. _'Why the hell would I care?'_

The next morning there was a missing persons report in the newspaper. I felt my stomach clench, they were the boys that were with Star last night. That's when I started to suspect something was definitely off about the boys and her. And now my dumb older brother was going looking for her.

"You can't tell me what to do" Mike snapped.

"I just did. Trust me on this, there's something not right about them, about her"

He zipped his jacket up. "I'll see you later"

"You're an asshole!" I called before following him out of the house. "If you're going, I'm going with you"

"I'm not babysitting you" he said.

"No, I'm babysitting you" I snapped.

We took Mike's bike and during the whole ride I contemplated throwing him off but all too soon we reached the boardwalk which was crowded with people as usual. I just hoped Star and the boys wouldn't show up tonight.

"Let's split up" Michael said.

I glared at him. "Are you serious? That would totally defeat the purpose of me coming with you"

"I don't remember inviting you"

"I do remember telling you to stay away from Star though" I bit back as I latched on to his jacket. "I'm just trying to look out for you Mike".

"I'm your older brother. You don't have to look out for me" he told me.

"You know it's how I am"

He sighed. "Well I need to pee so stay here I guess" he walked over to the men's bathrooms. I shouldn't have trusted him.

I waited 5 minutes, and then 10. I stormed up to the bathroom sick of waiting. "Have you seen a guy in there about this tall" I raised my hand a good 9 inches from my head, "with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket and jeans?" I asked as a guy came out. He gave me a funny look before shaking his head. "No I was the only one in there. Maybe he went out the other door?"

"The other door!"

I was pissed and began to blindly walk the boardwalk. He was probably being robbed and murdered.

But my thoughts were cut short when I heard the rev of an engine and whipped around to see David. Just David, no one else.

"Where's your lackeys?" I snapped still angry at Michael.

"They had dinner dates" David smirked.

"No girl wanted to go out with you?"

"I had offers. I have my eye on someone else though"

"Poor girl" I said and turned away.

He laughed. "What's gotten your panties into a knot?"

"My idiot brother" I snapped. Then I turned back to him. "Tell your slutty girlfriend to leave him alone by the way"

He raised a brow. "Star's not my girlfriend"

"Plaything than"

"Your brothers old enough to make his own choices" he ignored my insults.

I stormed over to his bike and leaned in close, the pull I felt toward him was intense but I fought it. "I saw those boys Star was with the other night, and now they're missing. I could easily go to the police"

His cold eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't"

"Try me"

He leaned back as though sizing me up. "How far are you willing to go Kristina?"

"What do you mean?"

"How far are you willing to go to protect your brother, your family?"

"I'd do anything to protect them" I replied honestly.

He held out his gloved hand. "Then come with me"

And so I slipped my hand into his and got on the back of his bike, that was the moment that changed my life, all of our lives forever.


End file.
